The present invention relates to an actuating device for automation of manual transmissions of vehicles, especially motor vehicles, comprising a housing in which two main pistons are slidably supported with which a control lever fixedly connected to the gear switching shaft (actuator shaft) of the manual transmission is displaceable for selecting a gate. The pistons are controlled by valves for loading with hydraulic medium.
It is known to provide automation of manual transmissions or gear boxes of motor vehicles with actuating devices. The driver of such a motor vehicle moves the gearshift lever in order to select the respective speed. The actuating device ensures that the selection of the gate as well as of the gear is performed automatically.
For this purpose main pistons are provided which are displaced by hydraulic medium and actuate the control lever which is connected or coupled to the gear switching shaft of the manual gear box. Known actuating devices have a large number of valves with which the main pistons can be moved into the different positions. The respective control and actuating devices are thus constructively complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to embody an actuating device of the aforementioned kind such that it is comprised of only a few components but can be reliably used for automation of the manual gear box.